Scaredy Dog
"Scaredy Dog" is a MarioFan2009 story released in January of 2019. Mario, Jeffy and Poopy Butt are going to a abandoned house because their house is being renovated. Poopy Butt however does like the idea. CHAPTER 1: THE RUSTY HOUSE WARNING: This story may have swearing and violence. NOTICE: This story is to be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. It starts off with a terrible thunder storm near a abandoned house. The door of the house is opened by a key. Mario: Alright Jeffy, we are supposed to stay here for the night because our house is being renovated. So I want you to be a good boy! Ok? Jeffy: Ok daddy! Poopy Butt is seen making whimpering noises. Jeffy: Come on Poopy Butt! This house is great! You might like it! They go inside the house. Poopy Butt is 6 seconds in the house already being scared. Mario: Alright Poopy Butt. Me and Jeffy are going to go get some sleep. Be a good dog ok? Poopy Butt shakes his head up and down. Jeffy: Goodnight Poopy! They go upstairs and go to sleep in a bedroom. Poopy Butt is seen making more whimpering noises. He suddenly sees black figures with long ears to his right. Out comes out are 2 cats wearing masks and a tied up dog. One of the cats is holding a axe. Poopy Butt: (Screams) He runs all the way upstairs just to wake up Mario. Mario: W--- Poopy Butt! What's wrong? Poopy Butt makes weird poses and wears a mask and holds up a axe to show Mario what is going on. Mario: Oh that is silly! That should be nothing! Poopy Butt then makes a shocked face. Mario: Just go get some sleep! Poopy Butt: (Whimpers) Poopy Butt goes downstairs again to see nothing. Suddenly he sees them again expect the dog is about to be slaughtered. Poopy Butt screams harder this time and goes to wake up Jeffy. Jeffy: AHHHHHH!! MONSTER HELP!!! Poopy Butt: WAKE UP STUPID!!! Jeffy: Oh, it's you Poopy Butt. What doing? Poopy Butt makes weird poses and holds a axe and wears a mask to show Jeffy what is going downstairs. Jeffy: That sounds like a fun game! Maybe we play tomorrow! I gotta sleep! Goodnight! (He goes back to sleep) Poopy Butt then goes downstairs but he then sees in Mario's room that 3 cats are about to hang him. Poopy Butt: WHAT THE--- Poopy Butt quickly rushes to Mario's room and scares off the cats. Poopy Butt: WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!!! Mario then wakes up. Mario: What th--?! Poopy Butt! You again! (He then sees he rope on his neck) WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Poopy Butt then starts making more weird poses to try show Mario what is going on. Mario: Ugh! Just go to sleep already! Poopy Butt is then frustrated and goes back downstairs. Suddenly, there is cats popping out of everywhere. (From the corridor, the front door, bags, the clock, the kitchen, etc.) Poopy Butt then runs upstairs again to wake up Mario. Mario: What now?! Poopy Butt: You idiot! There are cats downstairs trying to kill me! Mario: Your a dog! Just scare them away! Ugh! Now let me sleep! Suddenly he sees a cat with a bowling bowl on top of the bed. Poopy Butt: NOOO!! He rushes to Mario's face to cover him. Mario: HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! Poopy Butt then gets hit in the head by the bowling ball. Mario: That does it! Poopy Butt, if you don't go to sleep I will make you! Poopy Butt: (Is very tired because of the bowling ball) Poopy Butt goes downstairs and falls on the ground tired. The Cats then find out he is knocked out and go upstairs. They then discuss who should they kill first. CHAPTER 2: BE A BRAVE DOG! The cats are seen about to cause havoc. Poopy Butt wakes up, sees this and runs upstairs. He is able to scare all of the cats away but then Mario wakes up. Mario: Alright, that's it... Poopy Butt: But... but... but but but... Mario: I will get rid of those cats myself! Mario goes downstairs and is not heard from for a while. Poopy Butt: Mario? Poopy Butt decides to go downstairs and finds shadows to his right. The cats are seen holding a chair with Mario on it with a sign that says: "YOU WHERE RIGHT POOPY BUTT." Poopy Butt sees this and then runs outside of the house only to jump on Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: What th--- Hey! What's the big idea? Poopy Butt: (Points at the house and makes cat poses with axes and shows a small pose of Mario in a chair) Sunny Funny: Well, you won't let the cats kill your master would you. Poopy Butt: (Nods his head right and left) Sunny Funny: Look, you're a dog, dogs chase cats, and those are cats. Poopy Butt: (Nods his head up and down) Sunny Funny: Dogs are man's best friend. Right? Poopy Butt: (Nods his head up and down) Sunny Funny: Who has been talking care of you for the past few months? Poopy Butt: (Makes a bush into a hat and wears it) Sunny Funny: Now, you wouldn't let some pesky cats kill him would you? Poopy Butt: (Nods his head right and left) Sunny Funny: Then go get them! Poopy Butt then looks back at the house angered and pulls up his sleeves. He runs back into the house and loud crashing noises are heard. The cats are seen running out of the house while Sunny Funny is seen watching them. A small kitten is also seen running out. It cuts to Mario and Poopy Butt. Mario: Gee, Thanks Poopy Butt! I should have trusted you. You where awesome! A masked cat is seen coming out of the clock with a hammer. Mario: Po-- Poo-- POOPY BUTT!! LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT!! The Cat knocks out Poopy Butt and drops the hammer on his head. Mario is shocked at what he saw. The Cat pulls off his mask. Cat: Ahahahahaha! Doggies is the cwaziest peoples! Hahahahaha! It irises out on him. Trivia * This story is inspired from "Scaredy Cat". * A sequel for this is planned in summer. Category:From 2019 Category:Poopy Butt Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Cats Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Mini Series